


and we watched the voices (blowing by)

by low_qualityhope



Series: tell me of eternity (just one more time) [1]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Foursome - M/M/M/M, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Min Yoongi | Suga Needs a Hug, Min Yoongi | Suga-centric, Other, Polyamory, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 19:35:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13724544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/low_qualityhope/pseuds/low_qualityhope
Summary: the question came late through the darkness of the dorm one night, a soft whisper fading though the haze of sleep and lyrics and ever-present worry clouding his mind."hyung...who do you....like best? out of us?"





	and we watched the voices (blowing by)

**Author's Note:**

> this could be vaguely ot7?? i guess?? depends how you read it idk  
> side note i started writing this while walking my dog on the beach back in like November and my hands were actually nu mb by the time i left so there were s o many mistakesss. the word "diakiohned" may or may not have been used (ps if you can guess what word that was supposed to be ill give you hugs)

somehow, it always seemed to be when he was asked the simplest of questions that he had the most complicated answers. yoongi wasn't quite sure why. namjoon said that it was a sign of a healthy mind; that his train of thoughts would be longer and more twisted the easier the direction- or something unnecessarily deep and metaphorical like that. 

it didn't seem to matter, the question. even the sort of ones that came up all too often in interviews at the beginning of an idol's career- the ones designed to set a rookie’s mind at ease with its simplicity. _what's your favourite colour? do you prefer sunrise or sunset? city or countryside?_

and he'd think it through. quickly, silently, so that in the short time it takes for him to consider and answer a simple _white_ , the colours of the rainbow and more have flashed through his mind, painting pictures and stirring up memories and making connections to feelings he didn't know existed. with yoongi, the answer was never a simple _white_.

with yoongi, there was always more underneath the surface than above.

only a select few had the ability to see that.

                     

  

the question came late through the darkness of the dorm one night, a soft whisper fading though the haze of sleep and lyrics and ever-present worry clouding his mind.

" _hyung_?"

yoongi grunted quietly, a noise not meant as a reply, more like a plain acknowledgement of the other person in the room.

the dorm was quiet again for a while, long enough to allow yoongi to wonder if they'd fallen asleep.

a minute or so later, however, the silence was broken again by the same quiet voice, raspy with sleep, a little hoarse. uncertain. 

" _hyung...who do you....like best? out of us?"_

and- that wasn't what yoongi was expecting. not out of him. it had always been yoongi, or maybe jimin, with the questions like these in this strange, disjointed relationship they had. never him. but still.

still.

the way he'd said it was like he was looking for an answer; a confirmation or a reassurance, and yoongi wasn't sure which one he'd prefer to hear.

the words wouldn't come.

so he did what he always did when he couldn't find the right things to say. stay quiet.

stay quiet, and think.

**Author's Note:**

> whispers I know white is a shade not a colour let me LI VE
> 
> this will be a series of linked one-shots. they won't be long, but I wanted to post the first part bc otherwise ill never do anything (I might still not rip)


End file.
